The Day My Life Ended
by HestiaRue14
Summary: This is a one shot about what I think happened on the day that Katniss's father died. It is written in Katniss's POV. Please be nice


**A/N this was just an idea I had floating around inside my head. I hope you enjoy it! As always I really love getting reviews. Please please take the time to press that little review button. Tell me what you think is it good, bad, mediocre **

It was a beautiful day in the seam. I could see the sun shinning through the layer of coal dust on the window. I looked over my shoulder quickly just to reassure myself that my little sister Prim was still there. I was her big sister after all it was my job to protect her.

I slowly crawled out of bed not wanting to wake up Prim. I tiptoed out of my room and into the hall. I glanced into my mother's room she was still sleeping. I tiptoed slowly into the kitchen where my dad was eating part of the wild turkey we caught last night.

"Hi dad" I said quietly

"Hello Katniss" he replied in a cheery voice.

I could tell that it was all an act. I knew that he was just as nervous as me. I have my Dad's work schedule memorized and I knew that today was the day my Father was scheduled to work in the deepest most dangerous part of the coal mine.

"I've got to go to work now" said my dad quietly "you have a nice day at school."

I nodded my head in response. I was afraid if I opened my mouth I would start to cry. I knew it was silly of me to be so scared for my dad; he had done this job for years with no accidents.

"I love you Katniss"

"I love you to dad" my voice was barely above a whisper.

About an hour later I headed off to school. It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, the birds chirping. As I approached the market I could hear cheerful voices chattering.

I quickened my pace when I realized what time it was. If I didn't get to school quickly I would be late. I quickly walked up the steps of the school and rushed inside. I hung my sweater on my hook and grabbed my well worn second hand school books. I ran to class and opened the door. I was already 10 minutes late for my first period science class. I smiled sheepishly at the teacher but she just gave me a stern look and went back to her lesson.

The school day droned on and on. I really didn't pay any attention, I was still really worried about my dad. Finally third period came. Third period was my music class and the only school subject I cared about. I loved to sing. Today we were going to be practicing a song for the school recital. I was the only one in the class who had already memorized the lyrics. I watched my music teacher eagerly waiting for the signal to begin singing. Finally it came and I began to sing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

As I sung the worries about my dad seemed to seep away. I began to believe that everything would be alright.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe here its warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brin-_

Just as I was singing the last verse of the song I was interrupted. I siren blared in the distance. I froze. This siren meant one thing and one thing only, an explosion in the mine.

Before I fully understood what was going on my legs were carrying me out of the class room. I bolted out the door running faster than I've ever run before. It normally took me about 10 minutes to get to the mines from the school but I got there in just under five. Already there was a crowd gathering around the mine entrance. I searched the crowd looking for my mother. After a few minutes I spotted her she was near the front of the crowd.

I pushed past the onlookers until I reached my mother. She had tears running down her cheeks. I leaped into her arms and began to cry. My father was working in the most dangerous part of the mine today. What were the chances that he wasn't involved in the explosion? He could be hurt or…dead. I gasped thinking of what that would do to my family. I needed my dad. I couldn't loose him

I looked towards the entrance of the mine. Coal miner after coal miner came out and greeted family members. With each passing minute I grew more and more worried. Finally after about a half hour of waiting we got the news. A miner who I knew to be a friend of my fathers approached us. I knew before he even spoke what he was going to say. I collapsed on the ground and began to weep. Through my sobs I heard the miner address my mother.

"I'm sorry" he said his voice barley above a wisper.

I opened my eyes and looked at my mothers face. The strong loving women who was once my mother was gone. Replaced by an empty sullen creature. It was then that I realized this explosion had claimed both my parents' lives. I was an orphan

**I hope you enjoyed this story please review.**


End file.
